This invention relates to a protective cover for a key fob and more specifically to a protective cover for a remote keyless entry key fob having communication button on the exterior of the key fob.
Keyless remote entry has become prevalent in its inclusion in new vehicle accessories. More specifically, the use of key fob type mechanisms which allow for the locking and unlocking of vehicle door lock systems, the opening of truck latch mechanisms and the setting and unsetting of alarm systems has become commonplace in new vehicle accessories. High end, as well as low end, vehicles are including the above noted functions as well as other functions in standard accessory packages. In this manner, the importance of the protection of remote keyless entry key fobs is rising.
As the public begins to rely more on more on these key fobs systems, it becomes imperative to protect and preserve the electrical circuitry of these devices. The introduction of moisture either by rain, mist or inadvertent dropping in water puddles near the vehicle inevitably occurs in common use of the key fobs. The introduction of foreign particle such as dust, dirt and sand also occurs through common use and over time begins to degrade if not completely hinder the normal operation of the key fob. In addition, as the key fob is often, if not entirely kept along with the car keys and other house keys, the common use also entails inadvertent dropping, knocking banging and hitting the key fob against hard objects. This continuous physical shock to the key fob over time begins to degrade if not completely hinder the normal operation of the key fob.
Consequently, a need exists for a protective cover for the remote keyless entry key fob. A system that will allow full implementation of all the communication buttons on the system while still providing protection for the key from the above noted hazardous conditions will greatly improve the longitivity of the key fob.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a protective cover for a key fob such that the key fob is shield from moisture, foreign particles and unwanted shock from inadvertent dropping of the key fob by the user.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a protective cover for a key fob that includes a buoyancy feature such that the key fob when included within the protective cover will float in water.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a protective cover for a key fob that allows the user to access the full compliment of communication buttons located on the key fob.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a protective cover for a key fob that accepts at least 60% of the key fob.
Yet still further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a protective cover for a key fob that accepts the entire body of the key fob.
Still further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a protective cover for a key fob that includes a advertising section for accepting either an attachment emblem or sticker, an embossed indicia or a molded in recessed indicia.
In carrying out these and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention, there is provided a protective cover for a key fob including a body section having a first side and an oppositely disposed second side, and a cavity defined by the body section adapted to receive at least 60% of the key fob, wherein at least one of the first or second sides includes an aperture such that the key fob is accessible through the aperture.
In a preferred embodiment, the cavity is disposed directly adjacent the communication buttons located on the key fob to allow for access to the complete compliment of functions allowed by the key fob.
Multiple embodiments of the protective cover are contemplated by the present invention as in manufacture of the protective cover in foam rubber, carbon reinforced polymers, resins, thermoset and thermoplastics, metals and rubbers compounds wherein each material affords advantageous features to the protective cover.
The above objects and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best mode for carrying out the invention when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.